A Day in Shinjunku
by HerEnchanted
Summary: <html><head></head>Jessie and James are sent to deal with the 'misconduct' of a new team member. What they discover on this mission inspires them to dream big... Contains graphic violence and strong sexual references.</html>


"Where is it?" Jessie Sighed. "Where's the stuff, Shino?"

The bound man shook his head frantically. "I don't know, Ma'am. I don't know."

"Where's the money then?" Jessie took his chin in her gloved hand. "Boss knows you cut it. What then? You sold it? Where's the money?"

"I don't know! I don't know! I've told you! I DIDN'T- I DON'T KNOW!"

"And we say you're lying!" James said flatly. Taking another bite of his rice ball.

Jessie ignored him. "Look kid, we were all there once. Sixteen, just joined the family, fresh from playing gangster in Harajunku, wanting to be the hard ball….wanting to cheat the cheaters…only…" She leaned close to his face. So close he could smell the cheap hair gel she wore and the stale cigarette smoke on her breath. "…We aren't playing anymore. This is not a game anymore…The money…or the stuff…."

"I didn't do it! I don't know!"

"One more time." Jessie whispered menacingly. "The money or the stuff… Where is it?"

"I didn't cut it! I swear! I didn't do it, please Ma'am!"

"We believe you.." James sneered moving forward at a nod from Jessie.

James took hold of the young mans fingers which were white from gripping the chair arms. "The money!" He demanded.

"I haven't got any money, big brother." Shinohara sobbed.

Jessie gave James another nod.

Shinohara cried out in agony as James bent back the fingers of his left hand snapping them like twigs.

"Money! Now! Where is it?!"

"I didn't do it!" The young man pleaded. "I swear! Please!"

"Money! Now!" James hissed. This time breaking Shinohara's wrist.

"No use." Jessie laughed sardonically. "Your rich boy tactics are as effective as always."

"Give me five minutes." James smirked. "He'll talk."

"Oh I'm sure he will…" Jessie replied sarcastically. "Carry on." She waved a hand dismissively. "Just don't go too far…Again… We need this one to sing before we lose it. You heard what Boss said…"

Jessie positioned herself on the floor. "Let's have some tunes." She said more to herself than anyone.

James' forehead was beaded with sweat, his breath coming in sharp pants. His purple hair a matt of perspiration and blood splatter.

"Well done." Jessie jibed. Clapping her hands. "You've tired yourself out, and produced no results as per usual."

"He admitted the stuff was cut." James retorted.

"Which we already knew." Jessie rolled her eyes. The song changed on her I-phone. "Oh! Miley Cyrus! They're playing my song! Better get to it then. Let rich boy have a sit down." She approached the battered and bleeding captive. Removing her long black gloves.

"I don't blame you for not talking, for _him. _He's…shall we say…soft…Grew up with everything….not like me…I had nothing….Nothing…Even what I did have…my beauty…I had to fight to keep." She lifted Shinohara's face roughly. Holding up her left hand for him to see.

Through tear filled eyes he could see four painted pink finger nails. The tip of her little finger was missing.

"I was eleven…A kid…Younger than you…She tried to take the others." She mused. "They soon found I was off limits…The other kids…Got myself a reputation…Had too. 'Big Jess' they called me. Or 'Big Brother' because I fought like a boy…" She laughed emotionlessly. "I lost a finger tip…She lost an eye….Well lost her vision at least. Tell me, little boy, what are you prepared to lose…" She produced a small pair of scissors from the top of her boot.

"I'm an excellent make up artist." Jessie said with genuine pride. "Give the best make-overs, and lets be honest you need one… You don't look the part. Don't you know? A true Yakuza has scars."

"Big Sister I-" Shinoharas words ended in a high pitched scream. Jessie was standing before him grinning. In her hand he could see something red and sparkling. His earring! His earlobe! He could feel the warm blood trickling down his neck.

"Stupid bitch!" The boy spat.

"Ooh! He has got guts!" James exclaimed.

Jessie tossed the lump of flesh behind her. "You'll regret that.." She snarled. "Nose next…"

….More high pitched screams…

"Better already." Jessie smiled. Admiring Shinoharas mutilated face like an artist would her master piece.

She had removed both of the boys ear lobes, cut slits up each side of his nose and removed the bottom lip. It was only when she threatened to start removing eye balls that Shinohara finally confessed.

It seemed he was indebted to the infamous Anjo gang long before he ever joined up with Team Rocket, and had been using the money from selling the stolen drugs to pay of his debts.

'So where is our money, twerp?" James demanded

"Wait!" Jessie touched James' shoulder. "This kid is in big trouble with some very big people… If we turn him in…"

"This Anjo guy will be pleased…" James continued Jessies sentence.

"and we will be the ones to secure an alliance between Team Rocket and the Anjo Gang!" Jessie finished. "Which means…."

"Fortune and glory!" James and Jessie exclaimed together hugging each other with joy.

"But wait…" James frowned. "How are we gonna find this Anjou guy?"

Jessie smiled smugly. "You leave that to me. I know a guy who knows a guy in the Anjo gang. He'll get us a meeting with them. All you need to do is bandage this guy up. Don't want him dying on us do we? I'll do the rest."

"Right…" James nodded.

Shinhara's wounds were poorly bandaged, but secure. The duo were happy.

"Right." Jessie grinned. "Next phase." She picked up her phone.

"Say, Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"What makes you so sure this guy will help you?"

"Because I'm the only girl will to let him fuck me the way he likes to fuck." She said sweetly. " He has….. Strange tastes… There was another girl who he used to fuck, Chinese botch by the name of Karen, but shes dead. His young friend killed her… He's part of the reason why no one will fuck this guy, no matter what price he offers."

"Oh Okay then." James grinned. "Shhh it's ringing…. Oh hello, Jiji? Oh Hi. It's Jessie…. Yes…" Her voice became more and more sultry as she spoke. "Yes…. That Jessie…. Who else? Listen I need a favour…..Oh just your help in setting up a meeting… Yes… I know… Ok…. Yes… Naturally…" She laughed wickedly. "No, no. No problem at all. In fact it will be my pleasure…. Okay. See you there, handsome…"

She hung up.

"Is he really handsome?" James asked with somewhat irritation.

"No. Of course not." Jessie laughed. "He's about a hundred years old anyway." She waved a hand dismissively. "But… we're on. Fame and fortune here we come!"


End file.
